Affections Of Identical Twins
by Nora Nadeshiko
Summary: COMPLETE. You’d think Fred and George were identical to the last freckle. Well, they are not. FWHG, GWHG.
1. Chapter 1

**-**

**AFFECTIONS OF IDENTICAL TWINS**

_-_

Summary: You'd think Fred and George were identical to the last freckle. Well, they are not. FW/HG, GW/HG.

**PART I**

_**In which the Incident which sets off the story occurs**_

**i**

**-**

"Then the only other solution is that you attend the meeting!"

"With that coot… CERTAINLY NOT!"

"I know you don't like him…"

"Understated, Mr. Fred Weasley."

"Okay, so you would rather eat dung and hear Percy's reports than meet this man. I thought so, too. Hence, the Plan B."

"No way in _HELL_!"

"Just for a night, George," Fred pleaded, "I hate Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger hates me. I don't see why I should go anyway."

"No, Fred, she'll _know_!"

"She won't. Not if you are cool enough. Be cool. Be calm. Complement her on how good she looks. Startle her with kisses. Really, George, you know the stuff. Merlin! I have forgotten the number of times we have exchanged girls!"

"But she isn't just any girl, Fred. She's your _girlfriend_. Does that ring a bell in your head? On top of it, she's _Hermione_. Hermione always knows everything – that is the first rule in the book."

Fred rolled his eyes. "You know how important this deal is for our business. I have to go. It's our only chance to go international with our business. Think about the money it will bring. And you have met her family before. Both of us had same reactions to those odious people. What's the difficulty?"

"It's… it's… _wrong_. Why don't you tell Hermione?"

"Because I had already promised her that I was going to that get-together at her parent's house. She'll be very angry if I back out now. I have been doing it a lot lately – finding excuses to avoid her people. She won't believe me. You know how she is, George. Moreover, I've got to reach there in fifteen minutes which means I should be apparating now."

"_No_! _Stop_! _Fred_!"

"Good luck, George. _Merlin_! You don't have to _shag_ her – I'd kill you if you do that. Just visit her family. See you after midnight!"

**ii**

**-**

George nervously fingered his tie and once again looked into the mirror. Everything seemed fine. Fred was better at this sort of thing since he was the one who had to face Hermione's family now and then. He had taught him how to wear a tie, but he wasn't sure he had got it right. He had never thought that he might require doing that. Unfortunately, there was no spell to do this, not to his knowledge at least.

"Fred!"

He paled as he heard Hermione's voice. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at his reflection. Be cool. Be calm. Act like Fred. He didn't actually need to 'act'. He knew Fred better than anybody else. His manners came naturally to him. But loving Hermione did not.

_Or did it?_

_No, it did not_, he told himself. He did _not_ like Hermione. Not in the _least_. He was engaged to Angelina and that was that. He didn't like the bookworm, but the tough Quidditch player.

"You look so nice in that suit," said Hermione happily, throwing her arms about him, "Mum will be happy."

"Really?" asked George, who was Fred for the time being, dubiously. He remembered the stern face of Mrs. Granger. He had thought then that it was so impossible that this woman ever laughed.

"Yes," she said. And then, the moment he had been dreading – Hermione kissed him.

He had once imagined what it would be like to kiss Hermione. Her lips were thin and pale but always moist or maybe it was just some product girls used. Anyway, there was a time when he had thought that they were inviting… very much so… It had made him weak in knees just imagining what it would be like to kiss those lips and to imagine them elsewhere…

Now, it was far more amazing to actually experience. He _did_ go weak in knees, and tightly gripped her waist. Hermione moved closer to him, running her hands lightly through his hair. It gave him a far different feeling than Angelina ever gave.

_Angelina_… _Fred_…

He suddenly pushed her away, startling her.

"Fred?"

"Hermione… if we go on, we'll… we'll end up making love and forget all about the party… not… not that I won't want to…"

He hoped he didn't sound too nervous. Nervous! Was he _nervous_!

Thankfully, Hermione bought it. She lightly ran a finger down his cheek and kissed the other one.

"You're right. You remember how angry mother was when we reached so late last time? I don't want a repeat performance of that. Come on."

**iii**

**-**

While he could easily handle the totally obnoxious Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger was a different case. As soon as they reached there, he greeted him so coldly that he was expecting chill winds to envelope him any minute. Fred didn't exaggerate when he said that "the old cod wants me in my grave."

The man kept glancing at him with suspicion. For a moment George thought that he had somehow slipped up his identity. But then, Hermione dragged him to the opposite side of the room and he didn't see him until dinner.

He didn't really register it when Hermione introduced him to her cousins. There was a faint voice at the back of his head, telling him to say something witty, but he found he really couldn't. He didn't want to.

Two-thirds of his attention was concentrated totally on Hermione… _her_ scent, _her_ hair, _her_ smiles, _her_ touches, _her_ eyes…

He found himself staring at her many times and had to quickly avert his eyes. He wasn't supposed to stare at her like that.

The left one-third was thinking about the time when he had had a crush on Hermione. At first, he couldn't believe that he was thinking of the "little bookworm" in _that _way. While he had always found her bossy manner rather entertaining, she hadn't been of any special interest to him. If she hadn't been Ron's best friend, he'd never have remembered her existence even though she was the cleverest witch he had ever seen.

But she was no more a little girl, scared and awed by everything around her. She was a quiet and confident young woman, with eyes that mesmerized him and a warm manner that he found rather attractive. Her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world and everything about her was _perfect_ – even the a-bit-too-curly brown hair.

He had realized that he was in love. He waited for her Saturday visits to their shop with her niece, who was the second known witch in her family.

While Fred would usually attend to them, George would admire her from a distance. George, who was half an hour older to Fred, had always been a little bit less forward than him. Any other person would surely not notice, but George knew and didn't complain.

Not until one night Fred told him that he had asked Hermione out to dinner the next Friday night.

He knew that Fred was serious about Hermione. Hermione was the kind of girl you'd always be serious about for she herself was a grave young woman. While she laughed freely, you knew by her calm eyes that she wasn't someone you'd fool around with.

If she had been any different, George would have hoped that Fred might leave her. If she had been any different, George won't have fallen in love with her.

**iv**

**-**

"Fred?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

Did she suspect anything?

"No. Why?"

"You're different tonight, you know. You haven't made a single joke and you haven't spilled your drink on anyone."

"I thought if I was a bit _mature, _Mr. Granger would stop glaring at me," he said with a half-smile.

"And now you are talking about pleasing my father!"

"Really, Hermione, nothing is wrong."

She looked doubtful, but let it pass. "Well, if you say so."

"_Trust_ _me_."

"I do, Fred. I trust you a lot."

Her sincerity was almost hurtful. He felt so despicable.

"Let's go out for a while. If Sandra comes here again, I might just slap her."

"It'll be interesting to watch, but let's go out, anyway."

His nervousness had now abated. He was more comfortable with Hermione by his side. They were in the gardens.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Have you always been able to differentiate between George and me? I mean we could even confuse Mum sometimes."

"Well, not until you two started on your shop."

"How come?"

"Well, George was always so distant, wasn't he? I mean he never really talked to me. I think it was always you I talked to whenever I had come to the shop. Even when we would sit down for coffee, sometimes, George was really very quiet."

"I never noticed."

"You won't. He talked to you. He talked to Melanie. He talked to everybody but me."

Then she looked up at him and said, "Fred, do you think that he hates me?"

George kissed her lightly and said, "Of course not."

"Then why doesn't he talk to me? Is it that I have come between you guys or something? I know you two are best friends and identical twins, and have been very close all along, and I won't want to be the one wall that finally separates you."

"I don't think he feels so. Even if he does, he hasn't told me. I'll talk to him."

Hermione smiled and snuggled up against him. "You haven't been like this for ages, Fred."

"Like what?"

"So understanding and quiet. I love it when you are noisy but since we are above twenty-one, we do need some quiet time for ourselves. Just to _feel_ each other. No expressions, just feelings."

George smiled wanly and pulled her closer.

And then, he knew he had to say it. It was his only chance. He'd be married in a month. With kids in a year or two. _So_, _so_, _so_ _far_ _away_ _from_ _her_…

"Hermione, I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll always love you. You know what? I don't think I could ever love anyone else in this world. Never ever!"

George was glad that she hadn't looked up at him. His pale face would have startled her.

They sat in silence then, relishing each other's company. It was a full moon night and there were roses along the side of the bench where they sat. George couldn't imagine a more perfect state of bliss.

Hermione slipped her hand in his and he held it firmly, but gently. He had an overwhelming desire of never to let go. Never leave of her. Not for any damned business deal. If only she was his, he would hold her safely to himself to the ends of the world and beyond. _If_ _only_…

**v**

**-**

They had reluctantly left the gardens and gone in when Hermione's little cousin had come looking for her. After an hour, they had said the 'goodbyes' and left.

George lay awake. He couldn't sleep with Hermione nestled against him. It made his heart pound with passions and desires – which he wasn't supposed to have.

He heard a noise in the kitchen. It wasn't loud enough to wake Hermione up, though. Precisely at that moment, Hermione turned away from him in her sleep.

He heaved a sigh of relief and got off the bed.

"You're late! It's almost morning!"

Fred was grinning. "At least I got the deal. We're going to be rich, brother!"

"Well, whatever. I am going back now."

"Thanks for covering up for me, George."

"You will _never_ mention this!" said his twin, threateningly. "It's _over_ and _forgotten_. It _never_ happened."

"Whoa, George! Calm down! Of course I won't mention it. I don't want to be murdered by her now, do I?"

George shrugged bad-temperedly.

"You shouldn't have done this in the first place. She loves you _so_ _much_! And she trusts you a lot as well!"

"I know that," said Fred, "But sometimes she is such a… well, you've got to admit that a man never likes his in-laws and the others in the girl's family as well."

"They aren't that bad. But go back now. If she finds out…"

Just then the lights were switched on.

**I love cliff-hangers! I had this idea hovering around in my mind all through this past month and finally I have started on it.**

**As most of the time, the rate of story-publishing will be decided on the basis of readership.**

**So don't forget to review. **

**And it isn't a very long one. At the most four chapters but lengthy ones.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AFFECTIONS OF IDENTICAL TWINS**

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Summary: You'd think Fred and George were identical to the last freckle. Well, they are not. FW/HG, GW/HG.

x-x-x-x-x-

**Review** **Responses**:-

**Lady** **Emily**: Sorry the update couldn't come sooner. Here's the next part to satiate your curiosity. Less dramatic than you might have imagined, I think.

**NeVeRmInD2**: I hope you like this part, too!

**Daisy** **Miller**: I strive towards writing "different" stories. Hopefully, you will love it till the end.

**VozVampyre**: Well, I am 16. Guess I'll come 2 years from now. However, I am not a big GW/HG or FW/HG shipper as you can see by my penname. This idea just came to me one night and I couldn't let it go.

**LetMeBreathe**: Here's the next part!

**imogenhm**: I know it isn't soon enough, but it's here.

x-x-x-x-x-

**PART II**

**_In which George takes some crucial decisions of his life_**

x-x-x-x-x-

**i**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Fred? George? What are you guys doing here at this time of night? It's almost four o'clock," asked Hermione, rubbing her eyes and vainly trying not to yawn. "I heard something down here and even you weren't there, Fred. So I came down here."

How glad George was that they had finished exchanging the clothes!

"Nothing, love, George here… he had something he wanted to talk to me about."

George determinedly avoided looking at Hermione. Muttering something unintelligible, he went out.

As the door closed behind him, Hermione sighed. "This is what I meant, you know. He is so… it is as if he dislikes me or something. You will talk to him, won't you?"

Fred never really understood her, but smiled and nodded. "Sure, love. Let's go back to bed now. I am shivering down here."

"I do tell you to use your dressing-gown, you know."

"Are you kidding? I will _never_ be seen in anything green ever! Really, Hermione, one would think that you were a Slytherin!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Fred, just because someone wears green doesn't make them a Slytherin! Harry's eyes are green and he is one of the truest Gryffindors!"

"But the Sorting Hat _did_ consider putting him with the snakes – strongly consider. Green means Slytherin."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she leaned into Fred's embrace. Sometimes, Fred could be so thick-headed and prejudiced. Especially when it came to Slytherins. Just like all other Gryffindors, said another voice in her head.

Well, _she_ didn't care. She was sick of this house-rivalry even though she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. All her friends talked in terms of houses. _She's so stupid… must be a Hufflepuff… He did _what_? Well, only a Gryffindor could do that… He deserved it. He was a Slytherin._

Honestly! It was all so _stupid_!

x-x-x-x-x-

**ii**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

George did not apparate back as soon as he was out of the house. He needed some time to clear his head. It was not his way to react so strongly to things. She was Fred's girlfriend, he reminded himself. And yet… and yet it did not bother him as it should have. It did not make him suffocate with guilt. It did not make him want to scream.

She was Fred's girlfriend. _So_ _what_? She wasn't his wife or anything. There was no commitment in the Magical World until one married – for love or money. Hermione could still be his.

He slid against the door, a scream dying into a groan escaping his lips. It wasn't warm or sultry for a May night, but sweat trickled down his face. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He could feel the need for being with Hermione welling up in him, but he wasn't sure what to do about that.

Angelina's face couldn't be wiped out from the back of his mind. It was like the only thing attaching him to reality. Something that told him Hermione couldn't he his.

What was he supposed to do? Merlin! What was happening to him?

x-x-x-x-x-

**iii**

x-x-x-x-x-

"George? Is that you?"

He barely managed to voice a coherent reply as he heard Angelina's voice.

The drawing-room was suddenly flooded with light. He closed his eyes fell on the chair nearest to him.

"George! Where have you been? I was so worried about you! Are you all right? You are dreadfully pale."

He didn't know what to say. He was desperately unclear about anything and everything.

"George?"

"I just want to be alone for some time, Lena," he said quietly, trying to keep the anguish out of his voice.

She was startled. "What happened, George? What's wrong?"

"I just want to be alone," he repeated listlessly.

She stared at him for some time, unresolved as to what she would do. But after a few minutes, she murmured her acquisition and after switching off the light, went out. She was anxious about him because she had never seen him like this before. She had no idea what to do. So she did what he wanted. However, she was dreadfully worried.

x-x-x-x-x-

**iv**

x-x-x-x-x-

It was about eleven in the morning when Fred flooed in.

"Where's George, Lena? And what's the matter with you?"

"I don't know what's the matter with him, Fred," she said, rubbing her eyes which were red with the lack of sleep. "He returned at about six in the morning and said that he wanted to be alone for some time. When I went in to talk to him about three hours ago, the door was locked. And he isn't opening it. No spells are working on that, too. I am worried, Fred."

Fred's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I… I wasn't sure if I ought to. George has never been like this. I don't know what happened to him. I don't know where he has been all night…"

"I can explain that later," said Fred hurriedly and went towards the door. "But first we ought to get him out of there."

x-x-x-x-x-

**v**

x-x-x-x-x-

"Fred? What are you doing here?"

Hermione had been going around checking the students' potions when the classroom door had burst open to admit a very worried Fred Weasley. She had been teaching Potions at Hogwarts ever since Professor Snape had resigned and gone to Merlin knows where.

"You have got to come with me, Hermione," he said in low tones as she came out after him.

"What's the matter? I just can't leave my class and…"

"It's urgent. It's about George. You have got to come!"

Hermione was startled but she nodded. "Give me just a minute."

x-x-x-x-x-

Angelina was faint with worry. There was not a sound from the room, but smell of something putrid. Neither she nor Fred knew what that could be. It smelt poisonous. All Fred's attempts at breaking open the door had failed. He could see no other option than to bring Hermione. He knew that whatever the problem, she could always solve it. She had always been able to. She would do so now, too.

So it was that Hermione was hurried to George and Angelina's place at noon.

Angelina was sitting on the floor against the wall, feeling very helpless. She couldn't think of any reason why George would be like this. They hadn't fought and their love-life had been going on smoothly and first-rate. What had changed?

After about fifteen minutes, Hermione was able to break through George's wards. She didn't mention that they had had a hint of Dark Magic about them. She had learnt the basics from Professor Snape during her apprenticeship. She wondered where George had learnt that.

"George?"

There was no one in the room.

The putrid smell was coming from the fireplace, which was not connected to Floo Network and was used for brewing by George to make various trick-potions.

However, the man himself was nowhere to be seen.

x-x-x-x-x-

**vi**

x-x-x-x-x-

George had thought over things until he felt that his head would burst with the amount of effort he was putting in his thinking. Merlin! He had never thought this much even when he had been making the best of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

And now he couldn't stop thinking. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't felt so miserably helpless and indecisive ever. What was happening to him? What was Hermione doing to him? Why was he letting Hermione do it to him?

Despondent and exhausted, he decided to take his mind off things for a while. Work. He would work on that Skunk-Potion they were planning. He would take his mind off Hermione for a while. Then think about things afresh. Maybe take advice from some quarters. But what those quarters would be, he had no idea.

So setting up the apparatus, and strong wards about the room (in the event of an explosion he did not want to startle the Muggle neighbours), he began on his work.

However diligently he tried, he could not keep his mind off her. In a month, he would have no right to think about her in that way. In a month, his whole life would change. In a month, she would be out of bounds for him. In a month, his life would become miserable.

Because in this turmoil, only one thing was clear to him – without Hermione, his existence would be miserable. The feelings that he had suppressed until now were taking a gigantic form when released. He wished he had never agreed to be Fred for that night.

Then again, he couldn't say that he regretted that night.

She had said those words to him which he would treasure till his dying day and beyond. How could he regret that night? How could he regret such a mistake? When the mistake seemed so right that everything that had been until now seemed so wrong… when all he wanted was that night to never end… for her to realize that it was he, George, to whom she had declared such passionate emotions.

Then with a wretched, breaking heart he would realize that it could never be. That it wasn't meant to be.

But there was hope. There was hope until they were both free to change. Hearts would bleed and tears would flow but he was ready to face it all if only she would be his. If only…

Feeling the need for some fresh air and some advice, he went out.

x-x-x-x-x-

"George?"

"It's Fred. Don't even know your best friend, Jordan?"

"George," said Lee Jordan stubbornly, grinning at George. The latter didn't find himself up to returning the grin.

"What's the matter? Angelina?"

"Sort of," said George, toying with the paper-weight on Lee's table. Lee had decided to follow Mr. Weasley's footsteps eventually.

"How long before Dad returns?"

"He has gone to Plymouth concerning Wayne Rivers. I would give him two hours."

"Good," said George absently and shut the door. "I needed to talk to you about something."

"I am all ears. Fred too busy with Hermione?"

George paled slightly. Then frowned. "Look, if you don't…"

"You know I am never going to say no to you, George. So why don't you begin? Something tells me that this is going to take more than two hours. So start off right now."

George sat silent, thinking where he ought to start.

"Let me help," said Lee, "who does this concern?"

That was easy. "Hermione," said George, running his fingers through his already dishevelled hair.

Lee frowned at him. "By your tone, I'd say… You haven't had sex with her, have you?"

George leaned back in his chair. "No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I want to."

"What?"

"I like her. I love her. I worship the ground on which she walks. I am mad about her."

"You are to be married…"

"In a month."

Lee stared at him. "Shouldn't you have thought of this before you proposed Angelina?"

George sighed and then told him all. It felt better to get it all off his chest. He remembered someone saying that when you are sad, talk. He hadn't known until then how true it was.

Lee was a patient listener. He listened attentively without letting his frown deepen.

"And I don't know what I should do," finished George despondently.

"What do you mean you don't know what you have got to do?" said Lee. "You have got to break off the engagement – that's what you have got to do. You cannot play around with Angelina's feelings like this. She doesn't deserve this."

"I know. I am ashamed of this – of betraying Lena. I am not guilty about loving Hermione, somehow."

"Well, Hermione is a different matter. The first thing that you have got to do is not to betray Angelina like this anymore. Unless you still have feelings for her, which I highly doubt you do."

"I don't think so," said George, closing his eyes. "I so feel that I have always loved Hermione. Lena… Lena was like some mistake…"

"I'd say you were a mistake to Angelina."

"Whatever. The thing is I… I don't know how to go about it."

"Tell her the truth."

"Then Fred will kill me, too."

"Don't tell her about Hermione. Just tell her that there is someone else. Tell her to it gently…"

"I know," said George. "But I am… I am scared to hurt her… she deserves better. I feel like a git."

"Which you are. I know she deserves better than you going through this marriage just because you have to. She deserves to be loved. She deserves to be treated like a goddess."

"I know that. I think I can do it… tell her that I cannot go through with this. And what then?"

"What?"

"That's not all what I want, you know… I love Hermione."

Lee shrugged. "I don't know, man. This is a big fix. Fred is my best friend, too. He is your identical brother."

"That's what the problem is. I cannot just walk up to Hermione after I break off with Angelina and say, 'Hey Hermione, I love you. I have loved you for so long. But I have been a coward and a fool and haven't said that before I proposed another girl.'"

"That sounds pathetic."

"Very."

They were quiet for a while.

"Well, we will think about Hermione later. Presently, you have got to do right by Angelina," said Lee.

George nodded and stood up. "You don't hate me for this, do you?"

"I don't like you better than before – but no, I don't hate you."

George smiled wanly and went out, wondering how a night could turn the world upside down.

x-x-x-x-x-

**vii**

x-x-x-x-x-

"George!"

He was startled to hear Hermione's voice as he entered the house. Fred was there, too. Angelina was lying on the sofa, probably half-asleep. She sat up as soon as she heard Hermione exclaim her fiancée's name.

She ran up to him, and threw her arms about him. "George! We were so worried about you! Where were you?"

He winced slightly. How was he going to tell her what he had to tell her?

"I… I had gone to meet Lee… But why are you two here?"

Fred explained the whole thing.

"Okay, so all this because I left the Skunk-Potion on the fire and forgot to remove the wards?" said George as his twin finished.

"Yes – and also because Angelina was worried as you had been missing all night," said Hermione.

The twins exchanged an uneasy look.

"Now that he's back," said Fred, "let's get back. I left the shop in that stupid Jimmy's care and you will probably have some explaining to do to Dumbledore."

"Probably," said Hermione, glancing at George who, she was somewhat disconcerted to find, was staring at her.

x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Two more chapters to go, the story is all typed out, only editing is left. The next post should come faster if no beyond-my-control problems arise. **

**Again, sorry for the delay.**

**Though I have finished writing it, I will be pleased to know what you are expecting from this. Just a writer's curiosity. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3

-x-x-x-x-x-

**AFFECTIONS OF IDENTICAL TWINS**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Summary: You'd think Fred and George were identical to the last freckle. Well, they are not. FW/HG, GW/HG.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**_3. In which the twins' affections attain their culmination_**

-x-x-x-x-x-

He had never _willingly_ gotten drunk. The few times that had happened – it had just been the 'euphoria' of the moment. He had never drunk because he was miserable. And "miserable" was just the sentiment that described him the best right now.

It was so unbearable to even think about Angelina and not feel as if… as if he had made the greatest mistake of his life. He was truly wretched. He hadn't wanted to hurt her like he had. But… there had been no _choice_. As he had told Lee, Angelina deserved better.

On the other hand, he wasn't sure of what _he_ deserved. Presently, he felt like he deserved nothing. For some time, he wondered if it would have been better if he had overcome his Hermione-fixation and had just remained with Angelina.

Somehow, he didn't want _that_ either although leaving Angelina made him feel very bad indeed. Not at all as he had thought it would make him – _free_. Instead, he felt shackled by this action. He couldn't let it "go". Much as he didn't want to, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

So he had headed to the Hog's Head in the age-old attempt to forget his sorrows – if only for a few hours. It worked after a while. He slipped into oblivion after the third bottle of Firewhiskey. The bar-owner, who knew that the red-head wasn't any common vagrant, levitated him up to a room. He would obtain payment from him the first thing in the morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione sat in the kitchen alone, staring at her sandwich, but not really wanting to eat. She had been feeling sick for some time for past few days. She would go and see some Mediwitch tomorrow.

At the moment, she was thinking about George and Angelina. She couldn't believe that they had broken up. They had seemed so… happy and content together. No big fights as they really suited well to each other. And then… George broke up with her _just_ a month prior to the wedding. Because there was someone _else_.

She wasn't sure that she felt sorrier for Angelina or angrier with George. How could he do that to her?

And yet… George really wasn't _that_ kind of a man. It was certainly very out of character for him. He was so like Fred – and she was very sure that Fred won't do anything like that to _her_.

She wondered if there was some other matter which George was hiding with the old excuse of "there's someone else"… or maybe she just didn't _want_ to believe that George won't do a thing like that. He, being an identical twin to Fred and all…

She sighed as she went upstairs. She was feeling a little woozy and decided to rest for a while. George and Angelina breaking up had affected everybody very badly – moreover, George had been missing ever since he had left. That was three days ago. Fred hadn't been able to locate him. In fact, it was in search of his brother, that Fred had left now. She hoped he would find him well although George wasn't in her good books right now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hangover headache, decided George, was something he hated waking up to. For many confusing moments he wondered where he was. Recognising the place as an inn room, he concluded that he must have passed out and brought up here.

Splashing his face with the water kept in a glass on the nightstand, he went downstairs. Paying what was due and buying some Hangover Cure, he left the pub of dubious reputation.

As he came out into the sun of a bright and breezy May morning, his better senses kicked in. He couldn't go on hiding from _everybody_ forever. It just wasn't the thing to do. Most people probably didn't like him for what he had done – but he supposed that would fade away with time. Meanwhile, it wasn't the best plan to go into 'hiding'. He hadn't eaten anything in four days. He had merely been wandering aimlessly.

He still had work to do and things to cope up with.

However, he wasn't sure that he would go to his and Fred's shop. How was he to face the brother for whose girlfriend he had left his own fiancée?

Exasperated, he sat down on a stone bench.

He had got himself into a deep mess with being recessive at first. And in trying to correct the mess, he had made it all… _messier_.

Breaking up with Angelina had reduced him to a wallowing wreck. How could he think of wanting Hermione then?

And yet… and yet he _did_ want Hermione. In all this chaos, he was only sure of one thing. He loved Hermione. In spite of everything that he felt and all the doubts he had, he knew that he loved her – and that no one else could ever love her like _he_ loved her.

The only problem was what he was going to do about _that_.

At least he wasn't going back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was bad enough that he would be betraying his own brother – he didn't want to look more like a liar than he already seemed. So he had better get some new employment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regardless of intelligence and talents, no one really thought of employing anybody who hadn't even got NEWTs to their credit. So George didn't know what he _could_ do. It was another thing that he didn't really know what else there was except making business through fun-stuff.

Hence, he spent another futile day although today he didn't forgo his meals.

He had never felt so friendless in his life. Given his five brothers and a sister with doting parents, there had never been any need to feel that. However, he wasn't sure who to turn to now. It wasn't as if they wouldn't want him right now. He didn't feel up to answering the questions that would ask in return of their forgiveness.

Questions whose answers would not be what they would be _expecting_. Questions whose answers would only lead to more confusion and probably bad feeling.

Given this state of things, he wasn't sure that he ought to go through with what he had first thought.

"George!"

He was startled out of his thoughts as he heard the familiar voice.

"Hermione."

His voice was quiet. He didn't meet her eyes. He wasn't sure of what he would see in them.

They remained quiet for a while. Then Hermione said,

"Fred has been searching for you."

"I am old enough to take care of myself. He shouldn't worry about me."

After some time, he asked, "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"It's Saturday. I was just going home from the St. Mungo's."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…" she blushed slightly. "Nothing really…"

He immediately left the subject – putting it down to a 'woman thing'.

"How's Angelina?"

"You would know," said Hermione, a slight frown appearing on her hitherto clear brow. "What happened, George?" she asked, looking at him intently – as if she was trying to read him.

He looked directly into her eyes. He wasn't sure that she would understand. It was all right to love her when she didn't even _know_ about it. He was afraid what she would feel when she _did_ come to know about it.

"I realized something."

She didn't ask more, though he could see that she wasn't sure what to make of those three words. He sensed that she would leave. He wasn't sure what came over him. He knew he couldn't let her go – just like that… he was suffering too much because of her… he _wanted_ her to know… something… _anything_…

"I betrayed her – in my mind and heart," he said. "I realised that I loved someone else. It was a chance realization – about… about a feeling that I had thought I had forgotten. Then I knew that she and I weren't meant to be. I couldn't go through with a marriage when I had… I had fallen _out_ of love with her. And now I doubt if I had really loved her… if it wasn't some misguided attempt at forgetting her who I had really loved before – and love _still_."

Hermione wasn't frowning anymore but her expression was strangely neutral. He didn't know how he had affected her.

Then she asked, "Who is she, George?"

He didn't say anything. He only looked at her.

"Whoever she is, I hope she is… worth all this trouble."

He didn't make any verbal reply to that either. He only looked at her. What would she think if he told her that _she_ really was worth all the trouble and more… that she was the only one he wanted – could _ever_ want.

Maybe he perturbed her with his intent gaze… or maybe she understood the desperation in his eyes… he didn't know. But she suddenly looked away and was gone before he could register that she had moved away.

With a wildly beating heart, he realized that he had just lost the chance of telling her that he loved her. It wasn't the proverbial 'romantic' moment at all – but that won't ever come for them now. He had to tell her now.

Closing his eyes, he disapparated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Hermione went in, Fred was waiting for her.

She told him that she had met George – that he was all right.

"Where did you see him?"

"In the Diagon Alley – I had gone to get some food for Crookshanks there."

"You were out awfully long," said Fred. "Did you talk to him?"

"No – I just saw him going somewhere."

"He'll come around, then."

"Fred," said Hermione, just as he was going upstairs, "there is something I… I need to tell you."

He came up to her. "Yeah?"

Maybe she ought to tell him later, she thought. What if he… what if he didn't like it?

"Hermione? Are you all right? You look a little pale."

"Fred…"

Fingering the hem of her shirt nervously, she sat down.

"Hermione, love, you know you can tell me anything," said Fred patiently, pulling up a chair next to hers, and taking her hands in his.

"I… I hadn't gone to get Crookshanks food…" she began, feeling some of the tension leave her as Fred ran his thumb up and down the back of her hand.

"I guessed as much," he said, smiling.

"I had gone to St. Mungo's…"

"What's wrong?" he asked, his grip on her hands tightening.

"Nothing is wrong…"

She broke off abruptly. But before Fred could say something, she quickly said, "I am pregnant."

Fred blinked.

"Fred?"

For a moment, her heart almost stopped, thinking that everything there was between them was to be for nought… that her perfect world would come tumbling down and everything would be devastated… that…

But then Fred's face broke into a wide grin.

"I love you, Hermione," he said and enveloped her in a fierce embrace.

Before she could gasp out that she could hardly breathe, he pulled back a little and took her mouth in a long, sweet kiss.

The door at the far end of the room, which had opened unnoticed just a few moments before Hermione had revealed that she was carrying Fred's baby, closed as softly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This was probably what love meant.

George watched the last rays of the sun glitter in the pond.

It was well, he thought, that he had followed her to her home – because it had helped him decide what he was supposed to do now.

He loved her… yes, he loved her still – and he loved her deeply. That was why he was going to go to America; he had met that 'old coot' – as he referred to the man who was to help Weasley's Wizard Wheezes carry out their business on international scale – and had agreed to leave for the US the day after tomorrow.

It was the best thing to do – because he loved her. He wanted to see her happy – and it did not matter in the least if that happiness came at the cost of his own. By keeping his affections the secret that they had always been, he would make her happy – he would grant her the perfect world that she undoubtedly looked forward to now.

Sighing, he closed his eyes as stars slowly multiplied in the night sky. Breathing deeply of the summer air, he felt a strange feeling seep into his being. A weird kind of happiness… a sense of satisfaction like nothing he had felt before.

Leaning back against the tree, he looked up at the full moon.

The turmoil inside him had melted away. He felt a completely different man from yesterday. He had a purpose now and a way.

Yes, it had been the right thing to do. Even if there was a part of his heart which hurt, there was a greater, purer part that could see her happy – that could revel in her happiness.

More than ever, he was convinced that he loved her like no man could in all eternity.

Leaning back against the tree, he gazed up at the cloudless sky, a small smile gracing his features.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FINIS**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **Well, that's the end. Shorter than I had meant it to be – but it satisfied me. I am sorry that it took so long, but the original plan I had in mind didn't please me and all this time I had been thinking of something "different" – and you know how tough that can be. I hope you enjoyed it. In any case, do not forget to leave a review.**

**Thank-you for reading – and in advance for reviewing ;).**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
